


Movie Night: A Headcanon

by sariahsue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "date night", F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrien is still an idiot, keep telling yourself that, ladybug insists it's not a date, sure ladybug sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: If Ladybug and Cat Noir started watching movies, she might let slip some personal details.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Movie Night: A Headcanon

I have this headcanon that Adrien’s got a portable DVD player that he brings to patrols sometimes. On nice nights, they’ll take turns bringing their favorite movies to share. Ladybug claims they’re just hanging out. TOTALLY NOT A DATE. And Cat just lets her think that because it totally is.

Anyway, one day he finds out she’s never seen _Mulan_ , and he HAS to bring it for her to watch, because Mulan is definitely her spirit animal. She’s fierce, compassionate, creative, feisty, loving, took down the bad guy with PAPER LANTERNS AND A FAN. HELLO.

So they watch the movie, and within the first fifteen minutes, Ladybug announces, “You’re right! She is my spirit animal!”

“But, LB, we haven’t even gotten to the fighting part yet!”

And she start listing things like: always late, clumsy, socially awkward, Chinese, tiny bug friend who brings good luck. He’s amazed to learn this new side of her, and honored that she’d trust him with these personal details.

And he’s thinking, okay, so I think we go to the same school. Who do I know that is clumsy, always late, and has Chinese heritage?

And he can’t think of anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon includes him being a big Disney buff who sings along with all the songs. She never tells him this, but she thinks it's super adorable. (Another one of my Tumblr drabbles I'm finally getting around to importing.)


End file.
